Beauty and the Demon
by SakuraChic
Summary: Layla loves Gaara and he loves her. But what happens to them makes Layla choose between her village or her love. Action packed and suprisings twists. A little OOC for Gaara jusr cause he doesn't talk so much but he still doesn't talk alot.


**Warning :Does contain OOCness,Don't like it,Don't read it!**

**I do not own Naruto.(yet)**

* * *

Gaara wasn't always so harsh and quiet with the 'I'm gonna murder you' look in his eyes. He used to be happy and loved, or so he thought. He noticed that everything in his life was gone or disappearing and there was either nothing he could do about it,or it was his fault. His parents, gone. His happiness, gone. Everything, gone. Every morning he would woke up and thought about his love that he never spoke of ,Layla. A beautiful girl,from Suna, just like him. Tan skin, big greenish blue eyes,and long, flowing, goldenish-brown hair.

She was gorgeous. Every one liked her. Except for, you guessed it, Ino. She hated Layla. Maybe because Layla was beautiful. Or because she had better skin, hair, eyes and fashion sense. She even was higher than Ino in training. And Gaara was crazy about her. He loved her attitude, her poise and the negativity that they shared. I know you're thinking, 'What? Her negativity?' Well she was kind of like Gaara. She never really saw the bright side of life, she just saw how the bright side went dark.

She wasn't unfriendly like Gaara was. She had friends and she liked going places. Her best friend wasn't much like her but she did think Gaara was weird. Gaara had no idea that Layla was dating. In fact she was dating Shikamaru. Gaara was walking to school when he saw Layla walking down the sidewalk in front of him. She was wearing a Kimono. It was black silk with red floral designs on it. Under it she wore blue jeans and her hair was in a bun with tan chop-sticks.

"Layla ," Gaara said in his quiet and low voice. Layla stopped walking and looked behind her. "Hi Gaara," she said smiling. "Ummm….do you want to go out tonight?" he asked shyly, as he looked down scraping his shoe back and forth on the concrete. "I'm sorry Gaara, Shikamaru and I are going out " she said. Gaara looked angry and walked past her without saying a word.On the inside,Shukaku was stirring,not liking being rejected. Layla stood there for a minute and then began to walk. She saw Shikamaru ahead. Gaara did as well and wanted to throttle him.

But he knew when Layla found out she would be mad at him. "Hi babe ," Shikamaru said. "Hi. " Layla said with the anime smile. Gaara was watching from the doors of the school. "Darling, I have something to tell you " he said grabbing her hand and walking to the side a little. "What is it? " she asked. "I met this girl ,Ino, and I like her, so I thing we should end it here" he said. Layla's face turned red. You could see flames in her eyes and she was ready to blow.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're cool still! " Shikamaru said with fear in his voice. "Oh and that makes everything better, just to know you still think I'm cool.Well 'Honey' let me tell you something,I already knew that I was cool! " Layla roared with anger in her voice as she ripped the chop-sticks out her hair. Gaara took a step forward. Layla had these chop-sticks in her hand, and he noticed they were sharp. "Layla let's put those sharp things down! " Shikamaru said as he grabbed her other hand. Layla pulled her hand away."You stupid, loser of a boyfriend, you don't know who I am, I am Layla,who has trained under Naruto and Sasuke, and I will put these down.Right down through your skull!" she yelled raising the sticks-turned-knives.

Gaara smirked a little. Then he stepped forward. "Layla" Gaara said quietly. She looked behind her. "What is it Gaara?" She asked. "Have fun" he said smiling and turning around. Shikamaru was taking steps back to get away from her. Layla dropped the sticks and punched Shikamaru in the face.Dead-on too.Sakura later informed her that Shikamaru had a broken nose.

She walked away and ran up to Gaara.Nervously she stood before him."Hey Gaara,is that offer still up?" she questioned anxiously.

"For you?Always!let's go to th Ramen Bar!" He said grinning like a maniac.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction! pleas please please reveiw! I am posting all of this at once,so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FALMINGhANYOU BURSTS IN ": WHAT THAT WITCH DO??????IF SHE HURT MY GAARA-KUN I'LL KILL HER! pulls out chop-sticks of doom**

**Me :It's okay FlamingHanyou,she's gone!!!!(Layla is based off flaminghanyou)**

**Sorry Gaara is so OOC but,I think he get's better later on.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!my mommy said no supper if I don't get reviews.You don't want my starving to death on your hands,do you????**

**Oh and,Layla isn't one of those girlfriends that are like "Leave me and I'll murder you and your future wife and children'',she mad because he left her for INO.Oh and FlamingHanyou doesn't really hate Ino,I gave her a cookie to say she did.**

**FLAMINGHANYOU : grumbles while munching on cookie "The things I do for sugar."**

Review!


End file.
